Queen of Blades
by JakeBurner
Summary: A mature one-shot by me, originally made for a friend on DeviantArt. An unknown figure sends Tigrerra a map, leading her to a temple that will show her a "true" evolution. (You'll just have to read it to understand better)


She relaxed her body, inhaling and exhaling, slowly.  
Then, like a bolt of lightning, she swung her legs out in blurring speed, before ending in a combative stance, keeping still on her flat, rocky platform.  
Tigrerra always liked training, wanting to keep herself fit for battle. She would always strip off her armour, leave herself naked, to let her body free.  
Whenever she wants to train, she would always visit this particular clear blue lake, and train every hour a day. After that particular hour, she washes herself up in the lake, and hope that no one was peeping her.  
*Snap*  
Tigrerra whirled around, unsheathing her blades, growling, only to find no one by the trees. "Who's there?!" She called out. No answer. Just silence. Believing whoever it was ran off, she continued washing herself, showing under the waterfall.

After some time bathing herself, Tigrerra stepped out from the lake, her white and black striped fur still wet. But she noticed something pinned by a knife on a tree. A sheet of paper with a detailed drawing of Vestroia by a birds eye view. A map. There was a trail marked in red starting from where exactly Tigrerra is and ends to an "x" marked in the spot. Someone made this map for her.  
Tigrerra checked her surroundings, thinking she might be being watched. Nevertheless, she was curious to what awaits her at the end.

Tigrerra traversed through Vestroia, following the trail marked on the map and finds herself in the forest. Looking around, she heard birds chirping and other sounds of wildlife filling her ears, and then, she found it. A temple, lathered in overgrown plants and vines, as if it had been abandoned for years in this forest.  
stepping in, she found the floor flooded in water, about ankle deep. She looked up to find a large hole in the ceiling with vines dangling down and water pouring down. Tigrerra looked around the room and found that the temple goes further in. She continued down to the entrance of the hall, when suddenly, a very small zap rippled across her body when she passed the arc, welcoming her.  
"What was th-!?" She stopped mid sentence as she realised her armour had dispersed into nothing. She tried regenerating her armour, but nothing happened. "Fine. Nude it is then." She sighed, continuing down the dimly lit hall.

The staircase led her down to some kind of chapel like room, but no benches and at the other end of the room was a stone pedestal, and lying atop the pedestal was a yellow elixir. Tigrerra wandered across the room and halted at the pedestal. There was inscriptions surrounding the elixir.  
"The female who drinks this very elixir, shall unleash the Amazoness within her."  
"Amazoness...?" Tigrerra muttered quietly to herself. She had done fine as Blade Tigrerra for the past few years...but perhaps it was time for a new evolution.  
She yanked the cap off and guzzled down the elixir.

Nothing.  
"Hrmmm..." She grumbled. "So much for-" A sudden zap rippled across her body, making her drop the empty bottle from her paw. Her eyes flashed a bright yellow, feeling stiff for a small moment.

She felt her body bubble from the inside, as her muscles expanded, but when she looked down at her chest, she found two fleshy plumps expand from her torso. She felt her rear inflate, all making her rear her head back and moan in complete bliss. The yellow glow in her eyes shrank into thin pupils, fading to black, as all she could do for now, was drop to her knees and feel her chest anchor down to the ground, as her breasts grew larger and larger, her figure turning into a wide hourglass build, muscular and voluptuous.  
Her breasts felt heavy and felt like they were about to burst, and that was exactly what happened, as they finished growing into large melons. (in Bakugan scale)  
Her nipples squirted out a large puddle of milk, making the newly evolved Tigrerra moan once again in satisfaction.  
Breathing heavily, Tigrerra stood up, now admiring her new sexy body. "Hmm...~" She felt lighter, though her chest and waist heavier than before, but nonetheless still light.  
She swayed her hips, left and right slowly and flexed out her arms. Her body felt much more flexible and agile. She swung her right leg out in a sharp kick, as a golden blade lashed out from her heel. She pulled her leg back in, with the blade sheathing back in slightly and lashes out her other leg, unsheathing another blade. She now stood on her hind feet, with her new leg blades supporting her balance.  
She draws out her right arm blade, still having about three of them and has a shoulder blade now. She looks at the reflection from her blade to see her black slits in her eyes. "Not bad~"  
She had three times the blades running down her back, almost looking like hair for her.

The entranceway seal shut behind Tigrerra, much to her confusion, but another is revealed when the pedestal lowers to the ground and a hall of water is revealed, with torches illuminating the way. "Hmm...what are you revealing to me?" She asked.  
She dives into the water, still nude, and swims down the water filled hall.  
Her body felt much more relaxing in the water, feeling the sensation run across her fur. Then she spotted a light at the end.  
It was a waterfall.  
Stopping right before she could swim herself down, she looked down below, seeing the large lake at the bottom of the fall. "Hmm...well...you only live once." Tigrerra said. She stepped back and leapt out from the tunnel and dived down.  
She splashed down the lake, nearly hitting the very stone hard bottom and swam back up to surface level. Breathing in air, she looked down her new voluptuous new body once more. She smiled and decided to swim around the lake.  
She giggled delightfully as she floated by her back, letting the warm breeze run across her exposed breasts.  
Stepping to a more shallow level, she rubbed down her large breasts, and watched them bounce, giggling once more.  
She summons her armour, which was much more skimpier than her previous armour. Her chest plate was replaced with a metal bra, her shoulder pads, forearm and leg guards were more rugged and decorated and she had a lighter loincloth, draping over her...more private area, though she had plates over her thighs.  
She smiled at the sight of her new, sexy armour.  
Blade Tigrerra has passed on, and Amazoness Tigrerra is born.


End file.
